Izaya Deviantz Relations! Lemon
by OnlyWithKisses
Summary: "... You should wear that particular kind of underwear more often... much more often,"


**Please read beforehand:** This chapter may and probably will fail to make sense if you haven't read the previous chapters that connect with it. Message me for more details if you're confused, this is basically only for my quizilla :)

**Chapter Nineteen 18.5 – Relations!**

"_Don't rip the dress,"_

"_Don't worry about it,"_

"_I'm serious, Izaya. Don't tug on me!"_

He moved his arms around my waist and pulled on the bow at the back, yanking it freely and now being able to take off the apron.

It felt so familiar being inside his apartment again, only this time our business with each other was a little different, to say the least.

He pulled me over towards the sofa with the gentle grip of his hand, but I simply smiled and pulled away, kicking him in my stockings and causing him to drop his bottom down.

He looked up from the couch with intimate red eyes, biting his lip slightly,

"Oh? So you _are_ going to strip out of them for me, yes?"

"Why of course, master," I laughed slightly, now taking out the two annoying pig-tail bobbles I had in my hair and throwing them into Izaya's lap.

He leant back against the chair and sighed in a satisfied manner, gesturing with his hands as if to tell me, _'Show me whatcha got,'_

A smirk curled on my lips, as I lifted a leg and placed my foot against the edge of Izaya's knee, now slowly and teasingly rolling down the black and white frilly stockings.

I could see he wanted to 'help' me with it, but I simply smacked his hand away, tusking sarcastically,

"_You_ should very well know the rules. You're not allowed to touch the maids,"

"But aren't I the master? I should be able to do whatever the hell I want,"

"... Not just yet."

Once I'd finally removed the other stocking in the exact same manner, I felt the need to make him work for it. So I wondered away from the couch slightly, unzipping the back of the dress.

And then I let the outfit slide down my body.

He looked a little surprised to see me wearing a pair of baby pink French knickers with suspenders and a matching lacey bra.

I gave him a seductive glance over my shoulder, standing there with my back turned to him as I let him check me out.

The feeling of being in control was great, I must say.

"... Liliya..." He murmured in disbelief, "... You should wear that particular kind of underwear more often... _**much more**_ often,"

I gave him a smug look and disappeared into his bedroom, hinting him to follow mischievously with a movement of my index finger.

And well, there was no surprise that he was going to get up in a flash and trail quickly behind me.

The bed seemed to turn into a battlefield. The two of us were not willing to give in as to who was going on 'top' of course. It was always like this.

Pushing him down onto the bed strongly, I could literally feel my skin getting sweatier and hotter as I positioned myself over his erection.

And then I lowered down as his penis pushed deep within my warmth, causing an audacious gasp to leave my lips.

I slapped my hands onto Izaya's bare chest as I began to grind against his body, feeling the breath-taking sensation of him entering now at a faster pace.

As we moved, Izaya gripped his hands on to each of my ass cheeks, making sure that when he entered... he** fully** entered. So he pushed me down, making me cry out in ecstasy.

Dammit... He was winning.

Not allowing me to orgasm just yet, he gripped onto my waist and swung me over to take his laying position on the bed.

And seeing as though I was on the verge of climaxing, he had the upper hand and decided to get low.

"A-Ah, Izaya, n-no..."

Why couldn't he just let me take over for a change?

Still... once he got into it.

I wasn't really complaining.

I could feel his kisses trickling down my chest... then against my navel... and then finally...

I held tightly to the covers, opening my legs wider as he began licking,

"_A-Ah... you don't... play f-fair at a-all,"_

He rubbed two fingers against my clitoris,

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that,"

"_Fuck you,"_

"Oh, but you are,"

He spat a little saliva onto my pussy and then pushed in his two wandering fingers, moving them absurdly whilst making me tremble,

I curved my back, almost biting off my lip as I tried to hold in the cries.

_And then he added two more fingers._

"_I-Izaya... A-Ah, Nnnn-... Iza-..."_ I just couldn't get any kind of words out, with my eyelids glued shut and hands gripping tighter and tighter to the bed. It was a wonder how I wasn't pulling the mattress apart.

Then he continued to lick once more, whilst continuing to thrust his four fingers in and out.

Somehow, I was able to look down at him, panting heavily as I watched him simply laying there with one hand busy and the other being used to hold his head in his hand.

He was glancing up to me with such an unusually happy face,

"I like those expressions of yours... I like it when you moan,"

"_S-...Shut up,"_

"What's that? You want me to stick them in deeper? Oh, okay,"

"_N- w-wait!"_

He sat himself closer and then, abruptly, pushed in harder... this time causing me to literally scream out in euphoria.

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait...Oh God, Izaya, just wait..."_ My voice was a breathy plead. Of course I didn't want him to stop... but I didn't want him to be victorious.

"More you say?"

_Getting faster now._

_Man, I couldn't take it._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore._

And then with one last final cry, I orgasmed greatly, as the juices slowly began to trickle down my thighs.

I couldn't quite seem to catch my breath.

How... how could he do that?

He must have found some kind of G-spot.

Izaya hadn't done that before.

Maybe this time, he felt that he really needed to prove himself by pleasing me sexually.

And well... he definitely succeeded in that.

I gasped for air heavily as I laid still on the bed, not daring to move one bit... not until everything below there had 'settled down'.

He crawled upwards over my body and snuggled next to me, pulling up the bed sheets to cover our naked bodies.

And then he did the usual. Pulled me in by the waist and spooned with me comfortably.

I could feel his cheeks moving into a smile as he leant his chin against my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"_I-... Izaya?"_

"_... Yeah?"_

"_What would you say if I told you that... I was probably, kind of... in love with you, slightly?"_

He giggled as soon as I had asked,

"_I'd probably kind of slightly say the same,"_


End file.
